Hoplessly in love with you
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: Genma, Raidou, and Kakashi were happily in love and together. Great right? Well Genma gets drunk and sleeps with another. Now they're all split up. Kakashi doesn't know what to do. Who does? What does Naruto know about this? Rated t maybe M later on.
1. Chapter 1

-1I don't own Naruto nor do I make any financial profit from my stories. Now  
all lawyers who wish to sue me no longer have a reason to be here ha!

Rating: T maybe M later on. Depends if I want to write a lemon scene.

Paring: Genma/Raidou/Kakashi later on Genma/Raidou/Kakashi/Naruto

Summary: Genma, Raidou, and Kakashi were happily in love and together. Great  
right? Well Genma gets drunk and sleeps with another. Now they're all split  
up. Kakashi doesn't know what to do. Who does? What does Naruto know about  
this?

Helplessly in love with you

Chapter 1:

_General pov _

Kakashi walked into the house and kissed Raidou on the side of his neck. He   
laughed when he heard Raidou gasp and lean back into his chest. He gave a  
quick peck on Genma's lips before he set out to put away the food.  
"So what are you two going to be doing tonight?" Kakashi asked no one in  
particular. Raidou shrugged his shoulders and looked to Genma.  
"I have guard duty tonight until one am. After that I'm heading over to the  
nearest bar and getting shit-faced." Genma said with a smirk. "Care to join  
me?" Kakashi laughed but shook his head no. 

"I would but I have a mission in the morning so count me out." Raidou said  
then went to go set up his mission items.

Kakashi turned to look at Genma and was about to ask what was wrong when  
there was a pounding at the door. Before he could answer it the door flew  
open and Naruto walked in. Kakashi blinked then shook his head. "You're  
supposed to wait until someone lets you in Naruto." He said. Naruto looked  
at him then shrugged. 

"What for? I knew you were here and you would have answered, I saved you the  
trip to the door." Naruto responded then looked over to Genma who was  
smirking at him. Naruto blinked then smiled to him. "Umm.. Hey Genma-san,  
What are you doing here?" Naruto asked confused as to why he would be in his  
sensei's house. It was Genma's turn to blink. 'Did he not know?' Genma  
thought 'Or did Kakashi not tell his team?'

Genma glanced over to Kakashi then turned back to Naruto. "We're together  
kid." He stated. Naruto nodded his head then started to ask Kakashi a  
question when he snapped his head back to Genma. "WHAT?!" He nearly  
screamed. He pointed to Genma  
"I mean what could he see in a senbon sucking ninja?! Your not even at my  
level!" Naruto shouted. He turned to the hall area when he heard snickering.  
To his horror Raidou was there and was laughing at him! 'This can not be  
happening! I love Kakashi! Why did they have to get with him? Why him of all  
people?' Naruto thought as his hope of ever finding love was crushed 'As  
long as he's happy I should be happy to. Right?' "Well are you happy  
Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked in a low voice.

_Kakashi's pov_

Kakashi looked over to Naruto trying to figure out what was wrong with the  
boy. He hadn't told his team because he remembered the way the acted when  
others tried to get close to him. On their last mission he had gotten hurt  
and they refused to let anyone near him. They nearly killed the poor  
inn-lady when all she wanted to do was clean my wounds and feed me. They  
swore up and down after she left that she was a killer ninja and wanted me  
dead. That I just was to injured to notice her real agenda. Hump, as if I'd  
ever get hurt and then let my guard down. "Yes, I'm happy with Genma and  
Raidou." I said trying to reassure him that they were not forcing me into  
anything. He seemed to become a little more withdrawn than before. Had I  
said something wrong?

Before I could ponder what I had did or said Naruto looked up with was the   
fakest smile I had ever seen on him. He flashed me a thumbs up said he had  
to run and would meet me later when he wasn't so busy. I blinked and looked  
over to Genma who shook his head at me. "What?" I asked. I looked over to  
Raidou when I could get nothing out of Genma. Raidou had a small smirk on  
his face. "He likes you baka." Raidou said with a laugh.  
"I know Genma likes me, seeing as were going out and all." I said confused  
as to why that would be funny. "No, not Genma. Naruto, he likes you as more  
than just a sensei." Raidou said and Genma was rolling on the floor in  
laughter. 'Oh dear this is not good.' Kakashi thought while he went to  
finish putting away the food.

_Genma's pov_

I can not believe he didn't notice that the boy had a crush on him! I mean  
it was so obvious to anyone with a brain! Well that's my Kashi-kun for you.  
He knows just about everything when you're in a battle but put him near  
someone he loves or they love him and he's like a newbie. I still can't  
believe how he finally told Raidou and myself that he loved us...

//**Flashback**//

Kakashi was acting all weird. I have no idea what he wants but he keeps  
staying by us like he wants something. He's been following us for the past  
week now. He even went so far as to request the same missions as us. He  
would clean any wound we got before he moved on to himself. Raidou nearly  
fell out of the tree he was hiding in when Kakashi offered to carry him so  
he wouldn't hurt his foot even more. Then when we got back from the mission  
he offered to do the mandatory report and hand it in.

He would show up with gifts for us with no reason besides "he was in the  
area". Raidou was freaking out by now. He thought that Kakashi was doing all  
of this just to get close enough to be able to kill us. It was known to  
happen before, ninja would outlive there usefulness and were therefore  
eliminated. I had to remind him that when that time comes for us it'll be  
the hunter-nin that would come, not Kakashi.

It was when we were all in the hall with the Hokage that we finally found  
out what was going on. Kakashi walked in the room late as usual, but instead  
of walking up front like normal he came and sat by us in the back. Raidou  
had had enough. He stood up pointing a finger at Kakashi and shouted "What  
are you fucking doing?! You've been following us around all week! What do  
you want?! Just tell us already!" Then stood there waiting for an answer.  
Now normally Raidou is the calm and collected type but you see we had like  
Kakashi for over 2 years and it was hard to keep to the "No fucking Kakashi"  
rule we had if he was always around.

Kakashi looked up at Raidou and mumbled something so softly that even with  
my ninja hearing I couldn't hear what he said. So I asked him to repeat  
himself and he grew all red. He seemed to battle with himself for a minute  
then he jumped up and literally screamed "I LOVE YOU, YOU MORONS!" Before  
running from the hall. I look to Raidou who was still in shock from the  
confession. "You know you might want to go after him." The Hokage said then  
went back to giving out the report.

//**end flashback**//

Well I suppose none of us are really bright when it comes to the ones we  
love. Now you know the saying that "love is blind" is right at least. I look  
up at the bar entrance and see some guy standing there. He didn't look half  
bad but my Kashi-kun still was way hotter. He walked up two me and asked if  
he could buy me a drink. I really shouldn't but hey we only live once right.  
So I nodded yes and left into the bar with him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well What do you think? Please leave a review! I'd love you forever! Lol. If  
you have any questions just ask them in your review. I have no idea how this  
is going to come out. I just sorta threw this together when I got bored so  
ya I'll make it up as I go on. Um I might put a lemon scene in at the end  
but only if I get lots of reviews saying they want it.


	2. Chapter 2

-1I don't own Naruto nor do I make any financial profit from my stories. Now  
all lawyers who wish to sue me no longer have a reason to be here ha!

Rating: T maybe M later on. Depends if I want to write a lemon scene.

Paring: Genma/Raidou/Kakashi later on Genma/Raidou/Kakashi/Naruto

Summary: Genma, Raidou, and Kakashi were happily in love and together. Great  
right? Well Genma gets drunk and sleeps with another. Now they're all split  
up. Kakashi doesn't know what to do. Who does? What does Naruto know about  
this?

Helplessly in love with you

Chapter 2:

_Raidou's Pov _

I was jumping from the village wall and over a few trees trying to track  
that damn thing! I've been at it for four hours already! I mean the first  
hour was boring, then it became a little tiring in the second hour. Now I'm  
dead wiped out in the fourth hour. How long can a fricking cat run?! I don't  
even know why I have this stupid mission, after all I'm a Jounin! This is  
usually rated a d-ranked mission and given to the genin. Well, complaining  
won't help. I put on more speed trying to match that of the demented cat. I  
had half a mind to go and ask Gai for help. Have you seen how fast that man  
can go? I remember once that we were all assembled to do a little test.

We had to scout the forest and find a scroll with our name on it. Now Gai's  
team was new so we hadn't paid them any attention, but when that bell rung  
for all of us to start we nearly died of shock when we saw three blurs  
jumping from tree to tree. They came back a minute later with there scrolls.  
Needlessly to say we all asked for their help. We got in trouble for that to  
as I recall. We had to stay after and scout through the forest and clean up  
all the trash...

CRASH, BANG, GROAN

Well I suppose I should have been paying better attention. I looked up and   
saw...Genma...naked...in bed with another! "What The Fuck?! What is this Genma?!" I  
all but screamed at him. He blinked at me as if he just woke up. Which could  
be true but that's so besides the point. He then turned to see what I was  
pointing at. When he saw the other man he nearly flew three feet in the air  
trying to get off the bed. "Raidou it's not what it looks like! I swear.  
Well I don't, I mean I didn't plan. What had happened was..." He stuttered  
over his own words then fell silent and dropped his head. The man had been  
agreeing with him at first then looked wide eyed when he fell silent. He  
looked like he was about to say something so I just took off. I didn't want  
to hear some shit about him loving my Genma. My Genma who had slept with  
another. My Genma who had always been at my side. My Genma who would kill   
someone if they so much as tried to ask me out.

I could hear him following me. I could hear him call my name but I didn't  
listen. Couldn't think about anything but the aching, searing, twisted  
feeling in my chest. This hurt worse than when I was captured and burned  
for information on Kohana. I didn't know what I was doing, where I was  
going, all I could do was run. I might have been running to get away from  
Genma. I could have been running from this pain I was feeling. I honestly  
could not tell you why but I had to run. I had to get away. When I finally  
stopped I was by the lake in the forest. I dropped to my knees and cried.   
Why, why did he do this? I love him! Damn it this isn't fair! Why do I have  
to feel this stupid fucking pain?! I claw at my chest as if I can get rid of  
the pain by digging it out. If only it were that easy.

_Genma's pov_

Damn he's fast! I lost him somewhere in the forest. Shit what have I done? I  
decide to think about it later. I perform the necessary hand signs and  
appear in front of our home. I hear Kakashi inside doing, well, something. I  
open the door and walk in. I sit down and just sit there. Kakashi must have  
seen me so he walked over. "Umm... Genma why are you naked?" He asked me.  
Well I decided that I didn't feel like answering that question at the moment  
so I said nothing. "Ok easy, question are you ok?" He asked. I was about to  
nod yes but then stopped and thought about it. Raidou hates me, I cheated on  
my boyfriends, I was freezing, I was hungry, my head hurt, and I'm sure I'm  
not clean so no, I was not ok. So I shook my head indicating I was not ok.  
He looked me over for any wounds. I just sat there thinking. How was I going  
to explain this to him? I couldn't put Raidou through having to break  
Kakashi's heart too.

I pulled Kakashi into my chest and kissed him. It would probably be the last  
time I ever got to enjoy such a pleasure. Hell, after this I might not even  
be alive. I don't think I deserve to be alive. When he pulls back from the  
kiss I sigh. He looks at me worriedly. I don't deserve such feelings from  
him. I look at him and nearly break down. How could I betray them so easily?  
How could I hurt our relationship like I did? "Kakashi there's something you  
have to know." I said shakily. He nods his head and waits for me to go on. I  
bit down on my lip distractedly. How do you tell your lover you cheated on  
them? How can you soften that kind of blow? "Well you know how I went out to  
drink last night right?" He nodded yes so I went on. "I might have gotten  
drunk and then after that I sorta slept with another person." I say quietly.  
He blinks and stares at me.  
"What?" he asks me softly...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TBC…

Leave a review telling me if you want me to continue. I'm not so sure that I  
did such a good job on this so if you think I should continue this fic then  
review and tell me so. If you don't then I think you agree and therefore not  
continue this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

-1I don't own Naruto nor do I make any financial profit from my stories. Now  
all lawyers who wish to sue me no longer have a reason to be here ha!

Rating: T maybe M later on. Depends if I want to write a lemon scene.

Paring: Genma/Raidou/Kakashi later on Genma/Raidou/Kakashi/Naruto

Summary: Genma, Raidou, and Kakashi were happily in love and together. Great  
right? Well Genma gets drunk and sleeps with another. Now they're all split  
up. Kakashi doesn't know what to do. Who does? What does Naruto know about  
this?

Helplessly in love with you

Chapter 3:

_Kakashi's pov _

"What..." I ask not believing my ears. They must be deceiving me. They  
have to be. I start to shake my head no. "Genma, I think you might be sick,  
you're not thinking straight. Come on let's get you in the shower and then  
into bed." I said trying to calm myself down. Genma just said he had been  
drunk so he must just think he slept with another. He wouldn't do that to  
us. I know he wouldn't. I grab at his arm to help him up but he pulls away.  
"Kakashi listen to me, I went out and got drunk, then I slept with another  
man! I'm so sorry, I wish I could take it back, god I wish I could take  
back. I know that I can't so I understand if you don't want to be with me."  
He said all this in a rush then just let his head drop. I sat there and then  
it hit me.

He bedded with another, my Genma had took another to bed with  
him. I couldn't believe it, I just sat there for a minute, then I stood up  
and punched Genma so hard that he flew off the end of the chair.

My eyes widened. My god what had I done?! I quickly walked over to where he  
landed. "Genma, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to I just I don't know I just  
lost it for a minute. Please baby I didn't mean to hit you." I pleaded with  
him. Why I was the one who was apologizing, I don't know. I sat there as he  
held a shocked hand to his jaw.

Then the blood started to spill from a cut he got. Shit! I twisted around and went into the kitchen and grabbed a towel to hold against his jaw. I pushed his hand aside, briefly wondering if he was going to hit me back. I applied some pressure to stop the blood.

That's how we sat for the next couple of hours. Me holding a rag against his  
jaw. I don't know why he stayed there but I didn't move for fear that if I  
did he would probably leave. That was when Raidou walked in. He was all red  
eyed and he looked like he wanted to bawl when his eyes landed on Genma. He  
slowly walked over and sat down.

Well more like that he slid down the wall and just sat there. None of us said anything for awhile. Then Raidou looked up to Genma and asked one word. "Why?" Genma looked up and into his eyes. "I honestly don't remember much of anything from last night." He said quietly. My head shot up, "Then you might not have, well you know." I said trying to  
find a way where this could all be some big mistake. Raidou smiled but it  
was a sad and empty smile while shaking his head. "I was on my mission while  
thinking about old times so I wasn't paying much attention to anything. Then  
I crashed into some person's house window. When I looked up saw Genma in  
bed." Raidou said then he looked away as some more tears fell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC…

Well what did you think? I thought it was pretty good. I think there's only  
going to be one last chapter to this. Well maybe two if I want to put Naruto  
into the little love triangle but I'm having second thoughts about that.  
Humm... Well review and tell me what you think! You know I reward my  
faithful reviewers! Oh and Sorry about the shortness of this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

-1I don't own Naruto nor do I make any financial profit from my stories. Now  
all lawyers who wish to sue me no longer have a reason to be here ha!

Rating: T maybe M later on. Depends if I want to write a lemon scene.

Paring: Genma/Raidou/Kakashi later on Genma/Raidou/Kakashi/Naruto

Summary: Genma, Raidou, and Kakashi were happily in love and together. Great  
right? Well Genma gets drunk and sleeps with another. Now they're all split  
up. Kakashi doesn't know what to do. Who does? What does Naruto know about  
this?

Helplessly in love with you

Chapter 4:

_Raidou's pov _

I wish I hadn't. I wish I'd never took that stupid mission! Then I would  
have been out with Genma and he would have bedded with me not some fucked up  
stranger! I wish I hated him for it! But I can't, I just don't hate him, I'm  
hurt and scared but I don't hate him. I sniff a bit and look over to Kakashi  
who's still holding a towel to Genma's jaw. "What happened?" I asked curious  
as to how they even came to be in this position. Obviously Genma told to  
Kakashi that he bedded another, but that doesn't explain his jaw.

Kakashi whimpered lightly before mumbling an "I'm sorry" to Genma who just  
shook his head with a dull look in his eyes. "No, I'm sorry, I'm the one  
that messed up a...and I'll be the one to leave." Genma said before he got  
up and walked into the bathroom. He was in there for about 45 minutes. All I  
could do to hold back the tears was to bite down on my tongue until I tasted  
that coppery taste. Kakashi was leaning against the wall his shoulders  
shaking. I had no doubt in my mind; he was crying. I didn't know how to  
comfort him so I said nothing. When Genma was done and had all his things he  
just left without saying a word. Kakashi lost it and started to sob. I  
crawled over to him and pulled him into my chest.

"I know baby, I know. It'll get better soon ok." I said trying to calm him  
down somewhat. He just shook his head. "I love him! I want him to be with  
us, but I don't think he'll want to now." Kakashi cried out. "Why would  
Genma not want to be with us? You know he loves you, right? He just made a  
mistake. It'll take a little while but we'll get over this." I said trying  
to calm down myself as well as him. Genma didn't do that on purpose right?  
Kakashi simply nodded his head, still crying silently. I rubbed the pad of  
my thumb under each of his eyes before pulling him on top of me and kissing  
him; hard. Kakashi groaned into the kiss before gasping in shock when I slid  
my hands down his back and into his pants grabbing his ass.

I picked him up and carried him to our bedroom kissing and sucking at his  
neck the whole time. He was moaning and thrust his hips into mine. I growled  
when he stopped moving and pulled back. "What?" I asked him. He looked down  
for a second but I would have none of that so I lifted his face to meet  
mine. "What?" I asked softly. "I have to go meet my group; I'm already 4  
hours late. And well, it's just not the same with him gone, ya know."  
Kakashi said before giving me a quick kiss and leaving. I sighed. What was I  
suppose to do now?

_Kakashi's pov_

I picked out some clothes, pulled them on and pulled on my mask. Then I  
started to walk to the training ground thinking about everything that had  
happened in the past few hours. I was moving over the KIA stone when I heard  
chanting so I stopped to find out what was going on. What I saw surprised  
me. All the rookie nine and Gai's team were sitting in a circle doing some  
chanting. What were they doing? Were they trying to summon something? Well  
the only way to find out the answer is to ask.

I jumped down from the tree I had been hiding in and approached them in a  
manner that they knew I was there. "Yo" I said when none of them said  
anything to me. Still I got no answer. They just keep on chanting like I  
wasn't even there. It was like that for a few minutes so I started to walk  
around the circle they had created waving a hand in front of there blank  
faces. Nothing. I sighed and sat down to wait for what ever it was to be  
over with. I'd brake the circle if I knew what they were doing but I don't  
want to hurt anyone so I guess all I can do is wait.

After 3 hours of nothing but chanting and hand signs that I didn't know and  
for some reason couldn't copy, Tenten shot out five scrolls and they created  
what would have been a crate if there had been walls. Then a sward passed  
straight through it like there was a crate. Now I'm more confused than ever.  
Suddenly everyone started to mold their chakra into what was suppose to be a  
container of some sort. Then they all just snapped back there heads and  
called out "sealing no jutsu". Then they all seemed to just snap out of it.  
They started to stand up but fell down from what I could only think of was  
chakra depletion. "What was that?" I asked. They all snapped their heads  
toward me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC…

Well I changed my mind this is not going to be the last chapter. I'm not   
even sure where I'm taking this anymore so if you haven an idea please leave  
it in your review. You are going to review right?! Well I'll give apple pie  
to those that do review me. I know I know, it's still short, but sweet right, hehehe. (0.-)


	5. Chapter 5

-1I don't own Naruto nor do I make any financial profit from my stories. Now  
all lawyers who wish to sue me no longer have a reason to be here ha!

Rating: T maybe M later on. Depends if I want to write a lemon scene.

Paring: Genma/Raidou/Kakashi later on Genma/Raidou/Kakashi/Naruto

Summary: Genma, Raidou, and Kakashi were happily in love and together. Great  
right? Well Genma gets drunk and sleeps with another. Now they're all split  
up. Kakashi doesn't know what to do. Who does? What does Naruto know about  
this?

Hopelessly in love with you

Chapter 5:

_Genma's pov _

I sat there and stared at the wall. I have no idea what I should do. All I  
want to do is crawl into Raidou's and Kakashi's arms. I want to whisper 'I'm  
sorry' over and over until they believe me and they know I'll never do  
something as stupid as that again. I've never lost control like that before.  
I always knew when I had to stop. Never had I drank so much that I bedded  
another, never. I'm a Konoha ninja, I have to know how to handle myself. I  
have to be able to think clearly and I have no idea what went wrong last  
night. Gods above I wish I new what I was doing. I don't even remember going  
with the guy. I just remember the bar tender smirking at me as I ordered  
another drink.

How can I make it up to them? Will they even believe me? Why should they; I  
did that to them. I have no right what-so-ever to even be near them after  
what I did. I sigh and turn over on my side and wonder how I can live on  
without them. I mean, sure I could do it but I don't like the thought of  
never being with them again. I have to make it up to them. Some way, some  
how I have to make them see that I love them and that I'll never do  
something like this ever again. I slowly closed my eyes exhausted from the  
days events.

_Raidou's pov _

I lay down on the bed as I wait for Kakashi to return. I really have nothing  
else to do. I already went back and got the stupid cat that ruined our  
relationship. I even managed not to kill it on the way back but I still hate  
the damned furry thing. I hope it croaks as it drinks from its fancy milk  
bowl tonight, when were here without Genma because of it. I know it would  
have happened regardless but I have to blame something and I don't want to  
blame myself. After all I was Genma's lover; I should have known. I should   
have known that he was getting bored with us. I Should have fixed it, I  
should have held us together. After all I'm a Konoha ninja; I'm trained to  
see things others would dismiss. I'm trained to handle things better than I  
did.

I should have waited and listened to what he wanted to tell me. I should  
have told him it was ok. That we could bury this in a deep dark place like  
we bury all our assassination missions. Said that we could strike it down  
before it even became a big thing. I should have told him that I still love  
him. That Kakashi didn't need to know. That it would only hurt us if we ever  
told anyone about it. I should have killed that sick fuck who dared to use  
Genma's drunken state to bed him. Should have killed him and then we could  
have buried him and Genma's secret. Most of all, I should know that you  
don't give up on your lover that easily. In the end it's I who messed up,  
not Genma. I only hope that I can fix it before both Kakashi and Genma leave  
me for good. I slowly close my eyes as I try to think of how I can make them  
see that we can get over this... together.

_Kakashi's pov _

"Oh, Kakashi-kun when did you get here?" Sakura asked trying to divert my  
attention. I might have worked to, if I hadn't been there for three hours.  
"Well, lets see, I was here for three hours but I'm betting that you've been  
sitting there chanting for at least 7 hours if not more. I'll repeat: What  
was that?" I said getting straight to the point. They all looked a bit  
nervous and kept glancing at the weird crate. Then they nodded. "Sorry  
Kakashi-kun but it's time we end this, after all, we're still not done."  
Tenten said and that was the last thing I remembered as my world started  
going black. I couldn't believe that they actually...

_General pov _

"Well I do hope he'll wake up in a happy mood or we're all in for it."  
Naruto said as he moved from behind Kakashi and over to the chakra holding  
container that they had all sealed their chakra into. When they all were in  
a perfect circle, the trigram they did a four prong release and the chakra  
came flying at their arms. On each of there right arms it carved a symbol of  
the leaf village. It then left a mark that looked like a chain flying off  
there arm. "We're connected at last. I thought we'd never see the day that  
we would become one." Kiba said as he moved to sit down and try to stop some  
of the blood trickling down his arm. The other's followed suite. "Umm, what  
are we going to do about Kakashi?" Hinata asked somewhat worried. The others  
shrugged. "We'll just erase our scent and hopefully he'll think he just ran  
out of chakra and passed out." Shikamaru said as he looked up to the clouds.  
The others nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm out of here then. I have someone  
to met up with." Naruto said as he waved bye to them.

_Naruto's pov _

I sit down at a table waiting for Shinsherow to show up. I've not seen him  
in a long while and he said he needs help finding a certain ninja. I wonder  
what that's all about. I look up as I hear someone enter. I'm sure it's  
Shinsherow because of his smell. He always smells like the ocean. He claps  
my back as he sits down. "It's so good to see you again Naruto, it's been  
far too long." He says. I nod and smile. "Definitely, we need to just hang  
out more often. I haven't seen you since I taught you to spot the little  
devices in a shinobe bomb. So what's all this about you needing to find  
somebody?" I ask a little curious as to what he's gotten into this time.  
He's just like I used to be.

He lowers his head a bit and leans towards me. Now I'm not so sure I want to  
know. "Well you see it's like this Naruto-kun, I went to the bar the other  
night, yes I know I'm not supposed to, and someone slipped a pill into this  
guy's drink. The guy got all drunk and disorientated like until finally he  
just passed out right there on the bar. Now I would have just left it to the  
bar tender to wake him later but then he looked away as some guys started to  
kiss on his neck and feel him up." Shinsherow said a little pissed as he  
remembered what the people were about to do the man. "I couldn't just let  
that happen! I jumped up and punched a person in the face and told them I  
was a guard to the Hokage himself and that if they ever did something so  
despicable again I would surly whisper some names into his ear. They all  
nodded and took of like a bat out of hell." Shinsherow said with a small  
nod.

"Ok and what would the problem be? You took care of it and I'm sure that   
won't try that again." I said with a look at my drink. 'I wonder if it's  
safe?' I looked up as he grunted. "That would have been the end of it if the  
bar tender didn't know who I was and made me take him with me. So I did and  
he crashed out on my bed. Only he threw up and my close wouldn't fit him, so  
I had to leave him starker's. Witch was ok until someone came barreling   
through my bed room window! Broke the whole thing! Apparently it was his  
lover, and said lover wasn't too happy. He had jumped to the wrong  
conclusion and, well, so did the drugged guy. I tried to explain what had  
happened but they both ended up running out of the house before I could get  
a word in." Shinsherow finished.

I just blinked and shook my head. I'll leave him alone and look what  
happens. "I still don't see what you want to find this person for. You would  
only make things worse if they see you coming." I said as I took an  
attentive sip of my soda.

"Well I don't want them to break up for nothing! And that's why I need your  
help. I need to figure out who it was and then you need to tell them for  
me." Shinsherow said with a small nod to himself like it all made perfect  
sense.

I spluttered. "ME?! What no way! I don't even know who it is! I didn't hear  
about any mishaps like that off the grapevine. Most likely they figured out  
what happened and left it at that." I said trying to convince him to just  
let it be. "You don't know that that's what happened! Some poor family could  
be all broken up over this! With a small little child left out in the   
could!" Shinsherow said with a growl. I sighed and put my hands up in mock  
surrender. "Fine if I figure out who it was I'll make sure that they know  
what really happened ok." I said as I got up to leave praying that I didn't  
find out who it was and have to face a pair of angry lovers.

I looked up as I almost bump into someone as they start to enter the  
restaurant. It was Kakashi. Now I really hope he thinks it was a dream...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
No worries people I will explain what the jutsu does later on. Oh and If I  
don't update in awhile it's because I'll be having surgery soon. Well I hope  
you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I also hope that you will  
be reviewing this! You know you want some apple pie! I'll give it to you,  
all you have to do is review ::opens oven so you can smell the apple pie::


	6. Chapter 6

-1I don't own Naruto nor do I make any financial profit from my stories. Now  
all lawyers who wish to sue me no longer have a reason to be here ha!

Rating: T maybe M later on. Depends if I want to write a lemon scene.

Paring: Genma/Raidou/Kakashi later on Genma/Raidou/Kakashi/Naruto

Summary: Genma, Raidou, and Kakashi were happily in love and together. Great  
right? Well Genma gets drunk and sleeps with another. Now they're all split  
up. Kakashi doesn't know what to do. Who does? What does Naruto know about  
this?

Hopelessly in love with you

Chapter 6:

_General Pov _

I looked up as I almost bumped into someone as they started to enter the restaurant. It was Kakashi. Now I really hope he thinks it was a dream. "Naruto what the hell was that back there?! How dare you knock me out?!" Kakashi hissed at Naruto so that others wouldn't know what had happened, after all, he had a reputation to keep up. Naruto laughed nervously. "Uh, well you see that was umm, well yea. Ok I got to go now, bye! Say hi to Genma and Raidou for me!" Naruto called out trying to side step Kakashi and leave, but he stopped when he noticed a pained look pass over Kakashi's face. 'I didn't hit him that hard did I? No way, he's way stronger than that! So what then??' "Tell you what, I'll buy you a drink and you can spill about what's bothering you and then I'll spill about the jutsu. Deal?" Naruto asked with a small smile. Kakashi looked at him and nodded.

Kakashi went and sat down in the back as he waved the bartender over. Naruto followed after him. "What can I get you two this evening?" The bartender asked with an overly huge smile on his face. "You can get us both a drink. Make that a double for my friend here." Naruto ordered as he nodded at Kakashi to clear things up. 'Stupid bartender always trying to hit on people I know.' Kakashi blinked as the man moved away from him. "Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto shook his head. "Nothing. So now what puts a frown on my sensei's oh-so-mysterious face?" Naruto asked worried. 'Nobody's allowed to hurt the people I love!'

"Well, it's like this, Genma went out to drink the other night right. Ok whatever, he can do it as long as he's happy. He comes home naked. Just sits down an says nothing. I walk over to him to find out what happened. He starts to say he loves me and that he wants me to know that. I think he's hurt badly but well, he had bedded with someone else. No, it wasn't with Raidou. It was Raidou who had found him. I guess that Raidou went flying  
through some person's house window. He gets up about to apologize but sees a naked Genma, who had bedded with some dude just standing there." Kakashi said miserably before drinking down his beer in one gulp.

'Next time I'm not helping anybody! This could have been the perfect moment to say I love you! Damn it, I know he loves them though!' Naruto continued his internal struggle about whether or not to tell Kakashi what he had just found out. The bartender stopped and put another drink in front of both of them. "On the house cutie, maybe after tonight's shift we could get together." He said to Kakashi who blushed and smiled. "Thanks, for the drink..." Kakashi said but was interrupted by Naruto "He's here with me and you're old enough to be his grandfather! Not that that matters but the point is that he's taken!" Naruto all but growled at the man, who slumped away sadly. Naruto sighed and looked at his sensei. "You really love them don't you? I don't understand it and I hate it because I  
love you, and have for awhile now. Kakashi go and get your man, he never slept with anyone. It was all an mistake, he was drugged." Naruto said as he drank his drink in one gulp and ordered another; he felt like getting drunk tonight.

"You had him drugged?!" Kakashi asked angrily. "Hum, me? No! My friend saw it happen. Apparently someone slipped him a pill in his drink and he ended up passing out. Some men were trying to take him while passed out. My friend would have none of it. He got rid of them and then needed to take the passed out man with him. He had no idea who the man was, or how to return him home. He took him home for the night but then Genma threw up, and the man's clothes didn't fit him so he had to go starker's. Nothing happened, I swear it, he's an honest man and he tried to tell Genma what had been happening but by then the man's lover crashed through his window and neither would listen to him. He came to me in hopes of finding the man so that he could explain what had happened." Naruto said with a small smile on his face. "Doing the right thing is never easy. Do you know that?" Naruto asked with a sad smile on his face this time.

Kakashi had a huge smile on his face even if you couldn't see it through his mask.

Kakashi proceeded to pull down his mask and kiss Naruto right on the lips. "Thank you Naruto-kun, it really means a lot to me. You know that I care for you even if not in the same way you want it." Kakashi whispered into Naruto's ear before taking off.

Naruto laughed lightly. 'I guess as long as he's happy, I'm happy, even if it means letting him go. I hope you know how much this is hurting me Kakashi; to see you smile and laugh and be happy with another man. It's killing me on the inside.' Naruto thought with a sad smile with tears running down his face. 'I hope you really love them Kakashi because I don't think I could ever love somebody else like I do you." Naruto drank down the rest of his beer and ordered another one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC…

Well that's it for this chapter ladies and gents. I hope you liked it and I  
hope you review it! I need to know what you think and how you want things to  
turn out so I can finish writing it! I think that there might be like one or  
two more chapters left to Hopelessly in Love With You. If I can get 3  
reviews saying you want a lemon I promise I'll write one! But be sure to add  
in if you want a lot or a little details. After all I aim to please! . Oh  
and if you review I'll give you some cookies! Lol


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Naruto nor do I make any financial profit from my stories. Now  
all lawyers who wish to sue me no longer have a reason to be here ha!

Rating: T maybe M later on. Depends if I want to write a lemon scene.

Pairing: Genma/Raidou/Kakashi later on Genma/Raidou/Kakashi/Naruto

Summary: Genma, Raidou, and Kakashi were happily in love and together. Great  
right? Well Genma gets drunk and sleeps with another. Now they're all split  
up. Kakashi doesn't know what to do. Who does? What does Naruto know about  
this?

Hopelessly in love with you

Chapter 7:

_Kakashi's Pov _

I ran from the restaurant in record time and was across the street and on the roofs before anyone even noticed I had been around. I couldn't believe it! I knew Genma would never do something like that to me, to us. He always said that we were the best thing that had ever happened to him. That he would do anything to keep us happy. I should have never let him leave, I am a ninja damn it! I should have realized that there was something off about him not being able to remember what had happened. Well none of that matters now; all I have to do is get Raidou and then get to Genma and let them both know what happened. I look up and leap over the last building separating me from Raidou.

I land silently on the window sill next to the bed where he lays asleep. He stirs slightly at my arrival; as if he knows it's me and that I mean him no harm. I slip into the room and gently shake him awake. "Raidou, come on baby wake up. We have to go get Genma, come on Raidou, wake up." I say when he doesn't move from his spot. He jumps up with a start as if he had been dreaming. I grab his hand before it even lunges for the kunai under the pillow. "Raidou baby; it's ok, it's just me. Look we have to go and get Genma alright." I say and start to tug him up. He pulls away and grabs at my wrists. "Kakashi as much as I love Genma, I don't think that we should just let him come back when he did that. He needs to understand that what he did was not ok, and that we won't allow it to continue, so going to him right now is not an option." He says quietly before kissing at my neck.

I pull out of his hold and turn to face him. "Raidou you don't understand, he didn't sleep with anybody." Was all I could get in before Raidou cut me off. "Now Kakashi I know you love him too, but I refuse to just let him cheat on us and then come and be with us like nothing had ever happened. Please, lets just not talk about it right now ok." Raidou said before he moved to get up and take a shower. I growled and grabbed his arm making him turn around and face me. "He didn't sleep with anyone! Naruto's Friend watched the whole thing play out. Some person had slipped Genma some sort of pill in his beer. He ended up passing out right there and then. There were some guys who were about to RAPE our Genma when Naruto's Friend came around and stopped them. The bar man made the guy take Genma home with him. Then Genma tossed up what ever was in him and the man's clothes wouldn't fit Genma so Genma had to sleep starker's, ok! The guy made Naruto swear to help find the couple and fix the problem! Now do you believe me or should I go get Naruto for you?!" I snarled the last part. Raidou's eyes widened.

"What are you saying Kakashi?" Raidou asked me cautiously. "I'm saying that we obviously need to work on our ninja skills because we should have realized that Genma never got so drunk that he didn't remember what was going on. Now do you want to get him via roofs or transportation jutsu?" Raidou grinned before he was nothing but a flash as he ran out the window and across the roofs heading towards Genma's old apartment. I smirked before tearing off after him. "Hey Raidou what are we going to say to him? I mean I did almost break his jaw yesterday!" I call out to him as I put on more speed in order to keep up with him. "We'll just tell him what happened. There's no way he'll stay pissed at us for being mad at him when he thought himself that he had cheated on us." He calls over his shoulder before dropping out of sight and into a window below.

_Raidou's Pov _

I jumped down and landed on a window frame that I had become used to in the past before we had all pitched in and bought the apartment we currently live in. I couldn't believe it! Genma really hadn't cheated on us! After all Naruto wouldn't lie, I don't think that he even knows the meaning behind the word; and Kakashi would give false hope like that. I automatically unsealed all the traps before slipping into the room quietly. "Genma? Genma where are you?" I ask as I hear Kakashi slip into the room behind me. There was no light on in the room so I walked out into the hall. I hear the water running in the bathroom. He must be in the shower. I smirk; perfect, now I can apologies to him in full. Kakashi must have figured out what I was thinking because the next thing I hear is a hiss that we need to let him know what had happened before I start to play.

I shrug lightly. "You know Genma's more of a 'cum now, ask questions later' -person." I say turning to go into the bathroom. Only Genma's standing there in the door way with nothing on and a raised eyebrow. "Do I even want to know what's going on here?" He asks in a husky voice. I smirked, "Well I know what I want to be doing, I mean going, I mean, oh hell you look so fuck-able right now." How I manage to say that without actually fucking him is beyond me.

"Well, as much as I like to know that I can keep things interesting, we sorta broke up remember." He said softly, as it was obviously taking everything he had to not walk over and pull us both close and never let go again. I smirked again. "Oh yeah, about that, you didn't cheat on us. Short version; you were drugged, and was about to be raped, when some guy Naruto knew stepped in and saved you. Then the bar man made him take you home, you tossed what ever was given, and since the guy was smaller then you, you had to go starker's. Which is right about when Raidou shows up, finds you naked, thinks you cheated on us and takes off before listening to what had really happened, and you being the bone head that you are, thought that you had slept around too, and nobody bothered to ask the guy what happened, why?" Kakashi said as he walked forward and pulled Genma into a searing kiss.

_Genma's Pov _

I sighed into the kiss, it had been far too long since I had felt either of my lovers' bodies pressed up against mine. Yet I had to pull back, I was a bit confused. "Not that I'm complaining, but why would Naruto tell you all of this, I mean we did take you away from him, wouldn't he be the one who would want me to end up breaking up with you two?" I ask Kakashi. "Naruto loves me yeah, but sometimes love means letting the ones you care about most go, that way they're happy even if you're not." Raidou said quietly. Kakashi looks at him curiously. "Talking from personal experience?" He asked Raidou. Raidou looked away for a second before turning back and look at us both with a determined look on his face. "I was about to end it with you so that you could go be with Genma, that way you both would be happy, even if I wasn't. That was why I didn't much care to listen to what you had to say earlier." He told us both before moving in and kissing us both at once. Kakashi moaned out "Gods I'm so hopelessly in love with you." Before pressing us all against the wall so we could start having some real fun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you've all enjoyed the ending to Hopelessly In Love With You.  
This is meant to be the last chapter, but If I get a lot of fans saying they  
want a lemon scene then I just might add one! Please Leave A Review! You all  
know I give my reviewers treats! .


End file.
